


Internal Truce

by altilis



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Mirror Universe, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/Spock, mirrorverse. Pike's gone, Kirk's captain, Spock is Spock. Kirk tries to define where they stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Truce

After all that planning, after getting everything in place, after finally getting Spock out of neutrality and onto his side—Kirk has it. The chair, the private cabin, the respect, the power, the _ship_. It takes a few more weeks to finally flush out the last of Pike's allies and any one that doubted his captaincy, but he finally reaches a day where no one tries to kill him, the _Enterprise_ runs smoothly, Klingons don't attack, and after he sweeps his cabin for bugs and gas capsules, he can just sit and breathe.  
   
Yet Kirk has never lived to sit around and meditate. He has other spoils he hasn't found the time to enjoy until now.  
   
He steps out into the hallway, walks down the hallway flanked by two guards, takes the turbolift down to the deck below, and walks to the other side of the saucer until he can see a doorway guarded by two Vulcans. Spock's most trusted, the ones he's had for the longest, which means he's doing something that takes up his concentration. Like meditation.  
   
"I want—"  
   
"Spock has been expecting you," One of the guards interrupts him.  
   
Kirk narrows his eyes. "Interrupt me again and you'll spend the night in the booth," though it's half the threat it could be. Some Vulcans know how to deal with rotating agony points, somehow.  
   
The doors part when he steps up to them, and he walks into darkened chambers. Spock's quarters are always a little dark, but not this dark. "Lights, fifty percent." The lamps overhead grow to his command, and he looks around until he sees Spock sitting in a large chair in the corner, hands folded together, watching him.  
   
"Captain," Spock says, and he doesn't move as Kirk moves closer to stand in front of him.  
   
"Is that all you're going to say to me?"  
   
"Must I say anything else?"  
   
"Come on, Spock," Kirk moves towards the other wall, to examine a weapon mounted on the wall. "The honeymoon period can't be over yet—"  
   
He stops, because Spock's hand has reached out to grab his wrist, firm and secure. "James."  
   
"Can I order you not to call me that?"  
   
"No." Spock pulls Kirk back towards the chair while he moves to the edge of his seat, then pulls him to stand between his knees while his arms wrap around Kirk's waist. Any other man, Kirk might have felt threatened, and he still saves a small ounce of caution for his own sake—but he knows Spock isn't going to hurt him here.  
   
He runs a hand through Spock's hair. His fingers trace over the curved point of one ear, and Spock's forehead presses against Kirk's stomach. A ruse, and Kirk knows it; he sighs. "Spock, this is going to be different," he says. "You can't do all the same shit you did to me before. I'm your captain."  
   
"What are you referring to?" Spock says, feigning ignorance well, but Kirk can feel large hands sliding down from the small of his back over his ass – that's exactly what he's referring to. He grips the back of Spock's head, fingers tangled in long, black hair, and jerks it back, so he can look down into dark eyes.  
   
"This—taking what you want all the time. Instead, you're going to suck me off, and I'll see what I feel like giving you afterward."  
   
Spock is smirking. Kirk can't put his finger on why he knows – something with the eyes – but Spock obeys, and for the first time since the takeover Kirk really, really loves being captain.  
   
(So what, if Spock got to fuck him later? He knows how to reward good behavior.)


End file.
